Fire and Ice
by Deo Cairde
Summary: Rose Hermione Weasley was born on July 20, 2006, one of the warmest days that England had seen in the last five years. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was born on December 18, 2005, one of the coldest days England had seen in the last five years. The two were like fire and ice, and this is the story of how they went from enemies and rivals to friends and lovers.


**Why hello my darling readers! It's so nice to talk to you guys again after so long. Before we begin, let me just do some shameless self-advertising. I have another Harry Potter oneshot up on this account called The Dark Lord's Enemy created. So, if you want to read a sad story about Snape and the Potters, go there.**

 **Now, I hope you all enjoy reading as much as I did writing :) Love you talk to you later!**

 **-Milkyway**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the canon characters in the series.**

Rose Hermione Weasley was born on July 20, 2006, one of the warmest days that England had seen in the last five years, her hair as red as the flower she was named after, her eyes as bright blue as the sky on that day, and her skin fair and pretty with copper-colored freckles across her checks and nose. She smiled and laughed at everyone that held her, and she was instantly loved by all who knew her.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was born on December 18, 2005, one of the coldest days England had seen in the last five years, his hair as fair as the snow falling outside, his eyes as grey as the clouds in the sky, and his skin fair and white, without a freckle or any other sort of color adorning. He remained as stoic as his family name suggested, remaining quiet and respectful even as a newborn, and his family was quite taken with his well behavior.

The two were like fire and ice, even as infants being the exact opposite of everything the other stood for. They were raised to believe two different things, to understand the world in two different ways. Rose was raised with light and happiness all around her, in a big family who loved her unconditionally; Scorpius was raised to be stoic and controlled in all situations. And so, naturally, their meeting was not an easy one.

The first time they met, it had been on the train to Hogwarts. Rose had seen Scorpius and remembered her father's warnings about him and his family from throughout her life, and then his instructions for her just before she'd boarded the train. That alone had made him disliked in her mind; and then he had gone and become best friends with one of her favorite cousins, and the hatred had been finalized.

They'd become rivals in everything; when she became first in her class for Transfiguration and Charms, he aimed to beat her in Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts. When she joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team as Chaser, he became the Slytherin Beater.

The rivalry continued on through all seven years of their Hogwarts schooling, until their seventh year, when they became Head Boy and Girl. In such close quarters, not even the worst of enemies can fail to start noticing some of their partner's good qualities, and Rose and Scorpius are no exception to that rule.

Scorpius began to notice little things about Rose; how she chewed her lip when she was embarrassed; how she would sometimes hum to herself when she was thinking very hard about something; how her eyes sparkles animately when she laughed. And Rose began to notice things, as well; how his eyes would express whatever he was feeling even when the rest of his face was emotionless; how he chewed the end of his quill when he was thinking about what he was writing; how he always liked to sit in the same chair in front of the fire no matter what.

Little things that the pair noticed about the other turned endearing, and they started spending time with each other even outside of their Head duties; Scorpius tutored Rose in her worse subjects, and she did the same for didn't take very long for a good friendship to bloom, and from that even more.

By the end of their seventh year, Scorpius and Rose had morphed from enemies and rivals to lovers and friends. Cold, stoic Scorpius found love in happy, warm Rose, and they were happy together for many, many years.

And the rest, as they say, is history.


End file.
